1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal that can convert a display mode between two-dimensional display and three-dimensional display and a method for converting a display mode thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals again according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playback of music or moving picture files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To support and increase of the terminal functions, it may be able to consider the improvement of structural part and/or software part of the terminal.
Generally, when the mobile terminal according to the related art performs a conversion operation between two-dimensional display and three-dimensional display, it can perform a converting process at one time based on a converting time without continuously providing the converting process to a user.
Accordingly, according to the related art, the converting process of the display mode may be regarded as unnatural to the user who is continuously viewing the screen.